1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector having a projector main frame for projecting an image onto a screen and a remote controller for controlling the projector main frame on a remote control basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there is widely adopted technology of improving operability and utility of electronic equipment and the like using a remote controller for controlling the electronic equipment and the like on a remote control basis. For example, in a field of a camera, Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Gazette JituKai Hei. 02-048938 (pages 1-2, FIG. 1) discloses a camera comprising a camera main frame and a remote controller in which when a shutter release button provided on the remote controller is depressed, a shutter of the camera main frame is operated on a remote control basis.
However, according to the camera having the remote controller, there is a need to always carry the remote controller and thus it is bulky to carry about. Further, there is a problem that the remote controller is easy to be lost. In order to solve this problem, there is proposed a camera improved in portability through forming on a camera main frame a remote controller-dedicated storage section. However, a formation of the remote controller-dedicated storage section causes the camera to be large-sized. This feature brings about a decline in the operability of the camera.
In view of the foregoing, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette TokuKai Hei. 07-244330 (pages 1-2, FIG. 1) discloses a camera in which a remote controller is incorporated into a lens cover that is detachably mounted on a camera main frame, so that a remote controller-dedicated storage section is omitted. However, also in this case, a problem that the remote controller is easy to be lost is not completely solved.
Also in case of the projector, it is considered that a provision of the remote controller makes it possible to improve operability and utility. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3093280 discloses an image display projector in which when a remote controller operates from the rear end of the main frame of the projector, a photo detecting section receives infrared emitted, and thus it is possible to perform a remote control from the rear end of the main frame of the projector.
However, the image display projector also involves a problem that the remote controller is easy to be lost.